InuYasha School Days
by FarFromPerfection1243
Summary: Whats life for the InuYasha charaters during high school
1. First Day of School

**InuYasha School Days**

**Kagome woke up at 7:00 on Monday, it was the first day of school. She was so happy. She was going to see all her best friend, Sango. Kagome was a shy girl and so was Sango so they were the only friend each other had. They were fine with that, they didn't like being in huge groups. Like InuYasha and hid group of friends. They were the most popular kids at school. In that group there was InuYasha, Koga, Kikyo, Miroku, and last but not least Ayame. ****Kagome always seemed to embarrass her self if front of that group. But this would be different, she would make it. This year she didn't have to where her little green and white uniform. They changed it so that you could where anything. She was stoked for today. She walked over to her closet and pulled out jean short shorts and a black tank top that went right to her jean like. She put on her black flip flops and patted out the door towards school. She wanted Sango to see how cute she looked. She had her hair in a side ponytail and side bangs. She was ready. Then she saw Sango. She was in a jean skirt and a blue halter with blue sandals. The laughed and giggled all the way to school. When they walked in they went to there lockers, which were right next to each other like always and walked to there first class. When Kagome walked in she looked at who was in her class and a free desk. There was Sesshomaru in the back corner with Naraku and Kagura sitting near him and Inuyasha, Kikyo and Koga in the front. Kagome took a seat next to Hojo and took out her pencil. "Hello Kagome." "Hello Hojo, how was your summer" Kagome asked smiling at Hojo. "It was great what about yours" "it was fun. Me and my family went to America for the whole summer" she said not trying to sound like she was bragging . Hojo stared at her for a minute and then got up and moved to another seat. What did she do to make him move?**

**The bell didn't ring soon enough. Kagome got up and darted out of the room and went straight to her locker. She told Sango all out it at lunch and Sango was shocked. Hojo was always super nice to Kagome but for him to do that was way too weird.**

**Kagome went to the rest of her classes and was at her locker getting her back and her books. Her a Sango were going to do the homework together and then go to the movies with Sota. When Sango and Kagome were walking over to the elementary school to pick up Sota they got a strawberry smoothie and a rice ball. When they got there they picked up Sota and he told them all about his day and how he had a pop test in math today. They all walked home laughing and telling each other about their days and then when they go there they did homework and got ready for the movies.**

**It was 10:30 when the movie let out and they were saying lines and laughing about it on the walk home. Sota tried to do a jump from the movie but he hurt his ankle so Kagome piggybacked him all the way home. When they got to Kagome's Sango called her mom and asked if she could stay over and her mom said yes. When that call was done they got ready for bed and crashed in Kagome's room.**

**At 7:00 Kagome's Alarm went off and her and Sango took turns getting ready and then ran off to school.**

**When they got there they ran off to there classes. Today Kagome was going to ask Hojo he moved away from her during class yesterday.**


	2. Day 2

**INUYASHA SCHOOL DAYS**

**Day 2**

**When she stepped into her class Hojo wasn't there, neither was Kikyo. InuYasha looked a little down and none of his friends were around. She felt like she should say hello but she didn't. He was too popular for her to talk to him. She sat in the same place as yesterday and waited for class to start. When the bell rang Sesshomaru stocked in wearing a pair of jeans and black shoes and a tight black shirt. He looked eatable, he made Kagome's mouth water. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled and winked at her. She blushed and almost melted. When she turned around she was looking straight into InuYasha eyes. He has a digesting face on, almost like what do you see in that guy. She blinked and smiled at him and started copying the board.**

**When the bell rang InuYasha was the first out followed by Sesshomaru and the "crews". Kagome was last out and she ran to her locker and got her lunch and met Sango in the courtyard and told her all about it. " OMG KAGOME HE LIKES YOU!" "Shhhh! Sango I don't want him to hear u" Kagome whispered putting a hand over Sango's mouth. She smiled "I really like him but he is like the hottest guy in school, NO WAY he'd go out with me." Kagome said with a pout. "You guys need to stop talking about me, I know I'm hot but I'm taken" InuYasha said with a smirk. Kagome and Sango turned around and stared at him. They stood up and walked towards the door. They stopped next to him. "We weren't talking about you" and they shoved him into the trashcan he was standing next to and ran into the school laughing.**

**On the walk home they ran into InuYasha and his group. It made Sango and Kagome because they were in a huge group. That was there biggest phobia. "So you think it's funny to shove me into a trash can, DO.YOU!" he took 10 steps closer to them. The tried backing away but Kohaku and Kikyo were behind them. They both whimpered and stood still. The out of no where they all heard a laugh. "I thought it was funny InuYasha" His name was said with so much disgust. "Naraku" InuYasha said looking at the tree. Naraku and Kagura jumped from the tree in front of Kagome and Sango. "Leave them alone moron" Kagura said. "I'm the moron. Look at how u dress." I like how she dress." Kagome said aloud. Everyone turned an looked at her. "What" she asked. Naraku and Kagura laughed and everyone gave her the death stare. "No wonder Sesshomaru likes you Kagome." Naraku said "follow me" he said to Kagome and Sango.**

**They followed them to Sesshomaru's house. They knocked on the door and Sesshomaru's step mom answered the door. "Hello Naraku and Kagura, who are the cute girls you have there." She asked in a soft pleasant voice. "This is Kagome and Sango. Is Sesshomaru home?" Kagura asked sounding like a little school girl. "Yes he is upstairs. Have you guys seen InuYasha, he isn't home yet?" the beautiful women asked with concern. Sango and Kagome let out a gasp. They didn't know that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were brothers. Kagura and Naraku pulled them in. "why did you to gasp" Naraku said teasing them. "We didn't know they were brothers" Kagome explained.**

**The ran upstairs to find Sesshomaru on his bed reading a Death Note manga. Kagome blushed and Sango smiled. "Hey man sup?" Nakaru asked. Sesshomaru looked up at the group at his door. He closed his book and sat up. "You guys could have told me you were bringing her over" he said in hush tones to Naraku and Kagura. "Then we couldn't see u act weird." Naraku said trying no to laugh.**

**All of a sudden the front door slammed open and a yelling InuYasha came in the door. Followed by Kikyo and Miroku. "Jeez I'm sorry you have to see him like this Kagome." Sesshomaru said a little embarrassed. "No I'm sorry" Kagome said looking at her shoes. "It's my fault he is mad." "What are you talking about" Sesshomaru asked confused. "Well today at school I shoved him into a trashcan." Sesshomaru roared out in laughter. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Well ill make sure to stay on your good side." Sesshomaru said and they all laughed. "hey how bout you guys stay over for dinner" Sesshomaru asked with a huge smile. "Sure" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.**


	3. Dinner W Sesshomaru

**InuYasha School Days**

**Dinner with Sesshomaru**

"**Hold on" Sesshomaru said running down the stairs. "Ok" everyone said. "So that's why InuYasha was mad at you" Naraku said walking over to Sesshomaru's closet and taking a baggy black shirt. His shirt had ripped when he jumped from the tree and Sesshomaru's step mom didn't like them not having clothes on. He removed his shirt showing of his abs. Kagura walked over and kissed him and smiled. Kagome and Sango blushed and turned their heads. Kagome and Sango jumped when they felt hands on their butts. They turned around to see Miroku touching them. They screamed and jumped away from him. "Awe come on you liked it" Miroku said with a perverted look in his eyes. "We did not" they answered at the same time. In a flash Sesshomaru was standing behind him his mouth near Miroku's ear. He said something and Miroku turned pale and ran. "What you say to him Sess" Kagura asked. "I told him if he laid a hand on my women or her friend I cut off his balls" Sesshomaru said smiling at Kagome. She giggled and hid her blushing face. Naraku laughed as did Kagura and Sango.**

**At Dinner that night InuYasha sat next to Kikyo who sat next to Kagura who sat next to Naraku who sat next Sango who sat next to Kagome who was sitting next to Sesshomaru. "Why did you invite them" Inuyasha asked rudely. Sesshomaru kicked him in the shine and he yelped in pain. "Don't mind him" Sesshomaru said to his friends. "EW do you guys smell **_**GARBAGE!**_**" everyone laughed when Sango said that even Kikyo. "hey mom me and my friends are gunna go to the ramen place" Sesshomaru said taking Kagome's hand and helping her from the table. "Miroku you can come to if you don't act like a pervert." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder to the perverted monk. Miroku jumped up and followed the group. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and walked out to the car. **

**Miroku and Sango really hit it of. They found they had so much in common. All night Kagome looked over and they were holding hands and laughing. Naraku and Kagura while kissing and snuggling and Sesshomaru looked nervous and scared. He does like me Kagome thought when they were walking out of the ramen shop. She sat in the passenger sit looking out the scenes flying by as the drove down the quiet street.**

**Sesshomaru dropped Sango off first and Miroku walked her up to her house and kissed her tonight.**** Out the window Kagome did the call me sign so no one in the could see her and Sango shook her head yes and ran inside. "Hey guys I'm gunna drop you off first cause my house is closer then Kagome's. Just don't kill each other, ok?" Sesshomaru said to his friends in the back. "Cool" they all responded.**

**When they got out of the car Sesshomaru's slumped. Kagome say this and looked hurt. "You didn't have to take me home I could have gone to Sango's" She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. He looked over at her. "why wouldn't I want to take you home?" he asked confused "Well its out of the way, I'm sorry." She looked over at him and he was looking back at her. Then he slowed the car in front of her house and opened the door and was about to get out when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and kissed her. "Kagome will you go out with me, not a group but you and me" He asked after there kiss. "Yes" she said and leaned over and kissed him again. She jumped out of the car and was bolting up her stairs and into her house. She ran up to her room and screamed and danced right in the middle of her room. She flopped on her bed and smiled. **

**Sesshomaru sat in his car and smiled as he watched her silhouette dance in her room.**


	4. Family Meeting part 1

**INUYASHA SCHOOL DAYS**

**FAMILY MEETING!**

**-SESSHOMARU'S HOUSE-**

**Cell phone with a really annoying ring is going off. Sesshomaru picks it up. "Hello" he said still half asleep. "Hello, sorry if I woke you up" said a soft voice. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked sitting up. "Yes hello Sesshomaru, I just wanted to know if you and your family would like to come over for dinner tonight. My mom would love to meet your step mom." Kagome explained "What about my father" Sesshomaru asked politely. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had a father. I'm so sorry" she said. She was extremely sorry she didn't mean to offend him. There was a warm chuckle on the other side of the phone that almost made her melt. "It is ok Kagome, he is hardly around but lucky for you he is going to be home tonight." He said smiling. "Well can I count on you being here at 8:00?" she asked trying to hide her eagerness. "Yes me and my family will be there" he said then they said there byes and hung up.**

**-KAGOME'S HOUSE-**

"**SOTA GEEZ SET THE TABLE!" Kagome screamed at her brother as she finished getting ready. The door bell rang. Kagome finished putting on her lip gloss. She looked in to her full length mirror. She was wearing ****a black long sleeve tee that fit her curves perfectly and bleached straight leg jeans the came down low enough to show off a little midriff. Her hair was down and perfectly straight. The door bell rang again. She ran down the steps and answered the door. "Hello" Kagome said politely with a smile. InuYasha pushed by her rudely almost knocking her on her ass. Lucky for her Sesshomaru was there and caught her and kissed her forehead and walked in. Then Izayoi and ****Inutaisho walked in. She put her hand out for a shake. "Hello you must be InuYasha and Sesshomaru's mother and father" They shock hands and walked in to the living room. Kagome's grandfather was babbling on about how he was the great ruler of China at one time, and Sota was talking to InuYasha and annoying him from what it looked like. Then Mrs. ****Higurashi came in smiling. "Well hello I'm Jean Higurashi you must be the ****Taisho. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said while shaking Izayoi and InuTaisho's hands. "We are glad we finally get to meet you, the way Sesshomaru described you doesn't explain how beautiful you are" InuTaisho said to Kagome. Kagome blushed10 different shades of red. "Yes you are very beautiful" Izayoi said, which made Kagome blush more. She looked at Sesshomaru and he was smiling at her. "Well how about the children go to Kagome's room while the parents talk." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Ok mom" Kagome said standing slowly then Sesshomaru, Sota and InuYasha followed her to her room.**

**-KAGOME"S ROOM-**

"**Nice room" InuYasha said sarcastically. "If you don't like it don't say anything" Kagome said. The whole way to her room he was cracking jokes about her house and she was pissed. She would of said something rude about dog demons but Sesshomaru was there and she liked him to much to say anything. InuYasha plopped onto her bed and Sesshomaru sat in the chair at her desk. She was about to settle on the when some one vice gripped her wrist. She looked up it was Sesshomaru he pulled her into his lap and she settled with a gasp. She started to blush again. Sota came in a second later with a game boy. The annoying Mario theme filled Kagome's ears. InuYasha looked pissed. He jumped for the game boy. He let his claws come out. He was going to make Sota ribbons. Kagome stood up fast and sat next to Sota looking like she was watching him play. InuYasha was moving to fast to stop. He hit Kagome ripping her sleeve and cutting her arm not to deep just deep enough to bleed. She winced in pain but didn't utter a sound. "Kagome, are you alright" Sota said jumping up and dropping his game boy. "I'm fine why do you ask?" Kagome said picking up the game boy off the floor, and handing it back to Sota. Kagome stood up slowly and walked over to her closet and removed a teal tee shirt and walked out of the room. "WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA. I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE" Sesshomaru yelled at his young brother. "She's not my girlfriend so why should I care what happens to her." He asked dumbly. "I'm going to see if she is ok" Sota said and hurried out of the room. "You know she is the only girl I've liked in years and you have to ruin it. WHY INUYASHA WHY!" He was pissed at his brother. The scent of blood filled there noses. In the next instant walked into the room with her new shirt on and a band-aid on her cut. "Dinner is ready I believe." She said with a smile. InuYasha jumped up and ran out of the room. Kagome waited for Sesshomaru. He was at her side in the next instant. He put is hand around her waist and pulled her into him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you sure you are ok" he asked rubbing her arm. She whimpered when he hit the cut. "I'm fine" she said with a smile. They walked and in hand to dinner**


	5. Family Meeting part 2

**INUYASHA SCHOOL DAYS**

**FAMILY MEETING PART2**

**-KAGOME"S DINING ROOM-**

"**This is great Mom" Kagome said "Yes very good Mrs. Higurashi" said Sesshomaru with a smile. "Oh you guys are such kiss ups" Mrs. Higurashi said. Everyone laughed except InuYasha. "InuYasha, honey why are you so sad" Izayoi asked her son with little concern in her voice. "Why do I have to come here, I hate that bitch anyways" He said like he was saying any thing else but that. Kagome looked hurt and Sesshomaru stood up walked over to his brother slapped him. "Excuse me" Kagome said as she walked out of the room. "InuYasha! First she cut her and now this… what is your problem?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. With that he walked out of the room after Kagome. She was outside sitting under the Sacred Tree with her knees pulled up to her chest. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat beside her. "I'm sorry" Sesshomaru said as he put his arm around her and pulled her into him. "It's ok, I deserve it since I pushed him into the trashcan" Kagome said when she placed her head on his shoulder. "You think this because of the trashcan thing" Sesshomaru asked with a bit of amusement. "Well isn't it" Kagome asked confused. "No, he is jealous that he doesn't have a perfect girl like you trying to get at him" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and so did he. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and gave it to her. "I know it's cheesy but I tope you like it" She opened it and saw the beautiful silver necklace with a key on it. "Thank you so much" she said and kissed him lightly. "It shows that you have the key to my heart" he explained and smiled at her.**

**AT SCHOOL**

**Kagome was in the library listening to her Ipod picking out a book to read for her literature class. When all of a sudden arms snaked around her waist and a chin was resting on her shoulder. She gasped and looked to see who it was. Of course it was Sesshomaru smiling like the devil. "Well hello there sexy. I missed you" He said with a chuckle.**** She kissed his cheek and went back to finding a book. "So what are you looking for." He asked dumbly "What do you think" she said tapping his nose. "a book." "Well the reason I came to see you, besides the fact that would die if I didn't. Um are you and Sango sharing a room on the trip?" he asked out of the blue. "Yes we are may I ask why you ask" **

"**Well I needed to see who I was rooming with"**

"**What do you mean"**

"**I was going to room with Naraku if you were rooming with Kagura but now I have to room with Miroku so Sango isn't left out when I sweep you off your feet and take you some were fancy" He smiled and that made her smile back.**

**CLASS FIELD TRIP**

**InuYasha came storming towards Sesshomaru and his group of friends. Miroku seemed to hang out with them more then his old group. They all said it was because of Sango and Kagome's friend ship. "SESSHOMARU" InuYasha yelled for his brother. "What is it" he asked pushing a long piece of silver hair behind his ear. "Why didn't you tell me that Kikyo wasn't coming." He asked very annoyed. "Because she's not my girlfriends so why should I care." He turned back around and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and placed his head on her shoulder. She smiled and continued talking to Sango about what they wanted to do first.**

**They spent 2 weeks in China. They loved every moment of it. Kagome and Sesshomaru got closer with everyday. They were everywhere together and always smiling.**

**KAGOME'S HOUSE**

**Kagome walked into her house alone after have the best 2 weeks of her life. She didn't have school for 2 days and was planning to spend those days with her family. She walked into find her mother and brother sitting on the couch…waiting for her? She thought. Where was grandfather? "Hey mom, Sota. Where Grandpa?" she asked "Kagome dear, please sit down. We need to talk" Kagome's mother said as if she had been crying. "Ok mom" Kagome said sitting down in a chair across from her mom. Kagome's mom told her the tragic news that her beloved grandfather had passed away. Kagome was so upset she stood up and ran out of the house. "Kagome just needs time to think" Kagome's mom said to Sota as she walked him up to his room.**


	6. Where are you my love

**INUYASHA SCHOOL DAYS**

**Where are you my love?!**

**The phone next to Sesshomaru's bed and all through the house let out a wailing scream. "I wonder who is calling us at…" he looked at the clock it was only 6:30 am. "I really hope this is important" he reached for the, but as he was about to answer it cut off. "I guess someone else got it." He said softly before sinking back into his soft bed.**** Only to be awoken by InuYasha screaming his name. "SESSHOMARU PICK UP THE PHONE!" InuYasha screamed from down the hall. Sesshomaru sat u annoyed that his brother couldn't have taken a message. "Hello Sesshomaru speaking" **_"Hello Sesshomaru, this is Kagome's mother, Sorry to bother you so early in the morning. I was just wondering if you have seen Kagome." _** "No I haven't. What happened" He asked. He was wide awake now. He was worried about Kagome. **_"Well when she got home yesterday, Well we told her about her grandfather passing and she ran out the door. I haven't seen her since. At first I thought he just need time but she hasn't come back. I'm so worried"_** the last part came out as if she started to cry. "I'll go around town and look for her. I'll call if I find her. You stay home and call me if she gets home" With that they hung up and Sesshomaru got dressed and ran out of the house. He had to find her. He wondered if some one kidnapped her or raped her and the left her there to suffer. Sesshomaru slapped him self "Don't think that. It will make you worry more" he said to him self driving through down the street. He should have been using his demon speed and smell but he was about 5 blocks away from his house and if he drove the car back, it would waste his time. He pulled out his cell and called InuYasha. "InuYasha I need you to see if you can smell Kagome around town. If you find her call me that second got it?!" "Yes Sesshomaru" InuYasha. He knew Sesshomaru was scared and wanted to help him. "Thank you little brother" Sesshomaru hung up the phone and rolled down the window trying to sniff out Kagome. HE FOUND IT! He took a sharp left and then a right. There she was sitting in alley next to a dumpster. He was so glad to see her and now he wanted answers. He got out of the car and walked slowly over to her. He stopped right in front of her. "Well well well, if you wanted to get away from me you should of just said so" he mocking her. She looked at him with tears running down her face and puffy cheeks. "Come here" he said holding out his hand. She jumped up and ran into his embrace. "I'm So glad your ok my love" he said holding her tight She just started crying. He was there to comfort her.**


	7. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Ok OMG I cant think of anything…..If u have any Ideas PLEASE HELP ME….**

**Ill take any suggestions oh oh oh and Im gunna start doing other Animes…SO if u have one u would like me to write Ill do it :D**

**Love Ya**

**Taylor**

**InuYasha: Does tht mean no more us**

**Me: Of course no i love u guys**

**Kyouya: She just loves us more**

**Light: No she loves me and L more**

**Sesshomaru: I beg to differ book boy**

**Gaara: Shut up or ill kill you all**

**Me: ALL OF U SHUT UP...i love u all the same**

**Ed: She loves me more**

**Itachi: Shut up shrimp**

**Ed: I'm NOT SHORT**

**Al: sorry about him Taylor...if u dont mind please write one about us**

**Me: I will write one for all of u and more**

**Anime All over the world: WOOHOO**

**Me: See Ya soon**


	8. The End

**InuYasha School Days**

**Sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter… really bad writers block!! Ugh I know it's bad.**

**So lets begin**

After the events of last time Sesshomaru had to make sure Kagome was never that sad. He loved her and wanted her in his life at all times. He wanted her to marry him. He knew they were young but he loved her that much.

It was Monday, start of a new week and the week of THE SENIOR PROM. Everyone was excited. Even Sesshomaru. He had it all planed out, he would ask her at prom. He just hoped she would say yes, he didn't want to be shot down in front everyone at school.

Kagome, Sango and Kikyo, not that they wanted her there, went prom dress shopping. Kagome had already seen the dress she wanted, but she didn't have the money at time. Now she did. She wanted a blue dress that was floor length. It had a cut up one leg that showed off her perfectly fit left leg. It hugged all her curves. The only worry she had was that it was strapless. She didn't want it to fall down. Sango told her sot buy a strapless bra and pin the dress to the bra. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at this.

When they arrived at the dress store They all saw the dresses they wanted and tried them on. Sango wore a light green dress. It had thin straps. It was also floor length, it didn't have cuts up the legs, but it sure fit her body perfectly. No curve was left unseen. It was perfect for her. Kikyo in the other hand picked a dress as if she was going to a strip bar after the dance. It was black. It only went to her shins. It had cuts up the side the went to right below her panties. She had picked out lace stockings and ankle breaking heels. She looked like a whore. Kagome exchanged glances and giggled. They paid for their dress and left. Kikyo stood there in the store. That's when on of the store mangers came and asked her to pay and leave. Kikyo was fuming. She promised herself that she would get Kagome and Sango back for laughing at her.

Kagome and Sango were in Kagome's room getting ready. The dance was tonight and the boys would be here any minute. Kagome decided to where her hair up in a neat but held with chopsticks that matched her dress. On the other hand Sango wore her hair down. They both had the right amount of make-up and were slipping into their dresses when the door bell rang. The boys were here and they were ready to see there men. Kagome was going with Sesshomaru of course. Sango was asked by lots of guys but she waited till Miroku asked her to say yes.

Sesshomaru and Miroku stood at the door talking. Sesshomaru told Miroku all about his plan. Miroku was happy for him, he thought that is was about time he did it. They may have only been going out for a couple months, but Kagome was so pretty that Sesshomaru could loose her in a minute and he didn't, wasn't going to let that happen.

Kagome and Sango walked down the stairs giggling. They were so happy. They answered. When they stood there the boys just stared in awe at them. They smiled and walked to the car together and waited for the boys close there mouths and get in the car.

At the dance Sango and Miroku danced leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone. Sesshomaru was glad about this. He kept kissing Kagome's neck and hugging her. He couldn't get enough of her. When Kagome went to the bathroom, He walked up to the DJ and asked him to in five minutes to call him and Kagome into the middle of the dance floor, and everyone else off for a minute. The DJ agreed and started playing a song.

It was five minutes and Kagome were dancing together when all of a sudden the music stopped. The DJ got on the mic and said "Can I please have a Sesshomaru and his special lady Kagome to the middle of the floor. Everyone else off please." With in minutes Kagome and Sesshomaru stood looking at each other smiling. Everyone stood off to the side. The DJ played a sappy love song softly in the background. Sesshomaru pulled the box out of his pocket and got on one knee. "Kagome will you marry me" He asked her smiling. Kagome started cry and couldn't find her words. She nodded yes. He stood up and she jumped into his arms. "I love you Sesshomaru" she said hugging him. "I love you too Kagome" she said kissing her forehead.

"Mommy?" said the young half demon sitting on the bed asked

"Yes my son" She asked looking at her young son.

"Is that the true story" Yuki, the half demon, asked his mother.

"Yes now it is time to sleep" She said tucking him in and walking out of the room

She walked into her room where her mate laid in the bed almost asleep. She climbed in bed and smiled at him. She whispered in his ear "I love you Sesshomaru my love" she said before falling asleep. Sesshomaru smiled and leaned over and kissed her "I love you to my dear Kagome" and with that they were asleep in each other's arms.

There is the end of InuYasha School Days. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
